Ackar
Ackar is a Cealian, the prime Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and current head of the united village defense force. Biography Early Life Ackar lived with the other members of the Fire Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Fire on Spherus Magna for several millennia. Ackar participated in the Core War on Spherus Magna, and fought for the Element Lord of Fire to claim the power of Energized Protodermis. Ackar held a position of authority within his army, and led his troops into battle in the Field of Mist against Tarix's Water Tribe army. When the Shattering occurred, Ackar was present in the region of the planet called Bara Magna which formed an independent planet of the same name. He later helped to develop the new social system that the planet would follow. Though met with opposition from Agori and warriors alike, Ackar and Tarix were able to convince them that following the new system would be beneficial to the entire planet. Ackar became a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and eventually gained the position of their top Glatorian. Glatorian Career Ackar has won the Great Tournament many times over the past years. After an arena match where Malum almost brutalized his opponent, Vastus, Ackar warned the Second Glatorian that his ways would no longer be tolerated. Malum threatened the Prime Glatorian, and Ackar told Malum that he would kill him in order to protect the integrity of the arena system. Malum did not heed the warnings given to him, and eventually attempted to kill Strakk after beating him in a match. Ackar assisted Gresh in restraining Malum, who was subsequently banished. Ackar escorted Malum out to the deserts, offering him supplies and tools, though Malum refused them, and Ackar returned to the village. The Fire Tribe contracted Ackar to fight the Ice Tribe warrior Gelu. Ackar defeated Gelu, earning Vulcanus a large supply of Exsidian. The Crossing The caravan containing the store of metal did not arrive on time, worrying Raanu. Ackar persuaded the Fire Tribe leader to let him search for the convoy, and enlisted Kiina in his search. They discovered the guard team of Gresh, Strakk, Tarduk and Kirbold at the headwaters of the Skrall River, as the convoy having fallen down the Dark Falls, and the two helped ease the wounded Gresh back into consciousness. Ackar explained how the Exsidian had sunk to the bottom of the river, and that they needed assistance carrying it all back to Vulcanus. Kiina came up with a plan to trick the Skrall into helping them, and Ackar ordered Strakk to be the bait. Strakk was able to lure a Skrall patrol to their area with a wagon and into gathering the Exsidian, where Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh managed to claim the wagon and the Exsidian, and escaped. As they were attempting to outrun the Skrall, they noticed the ex-Glatorian Malum and his pack of Vorox in their way. Ackar came up with an idea to trick the Skrall into thinking the Vorox were on their side, and the Skrall subsequently attacked them. As the convoy left, Malum pursued, but he did not bear a grudge against Ackar and, after threatening Gresh, he left. Later, the Glatorian found the bodies of a party of Bone Hunters. Before dying, one of them revealed they had been attacked by a Skopio. Ackar decided to keep going toward Vulcanus, but moments later the convoy was attacked by Telluris on his Skopio XV-1. The group split up, but Telluris identified Ackar as the leader and targeted him, blasting him to the ground. Kiina decided to attack the vehicle, while Ackar and Gresh distracted Telluris, eventually using the Exsidian ingots to block the vehicle's tracks. Due to the distraction, Kiina managed to capture Telluris, though the Iron warrior escaped. Eventually the convoy made it to Vulcanus. War with the Skrall Ackar, along with the other Glatorian, traveled to the Arena Magna in order to take part in the Great Tournament. The event was interrupted by the invading Skrall army, and Ackar fought beside the other Glatorian in order to fend them off. The Skrall army eventually overwhelmed the Glatorian and claimed the city. Ackar returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. Raid on Vulcanus The village of Vulcanus contracted Ackar to fight the Glatorian Gresh, who was battling for the Jungle Tribe. After entering an inn, Ackar overheard Raanu, Gresh, and Gelu talking about an impending Bone Hunter raid, and took command of the defense efforts. Knowing that stopping a large Bone Hunter raiding party would be a difficult feat, Ackar took Gelu with him into the Wastelands, where they visited the exiled Glatorian Malum. Ackar eventually convinced Malum to assist their cause, and Malum led his army of Vorox in an attack on the Bone Hunter encampment. Ackar and Gelu participated in the ambush, striking down Bone Hunters in order to reduce the numbers of a potential raiding party. The Glatorian and Vorox eventually retreated, regrouping near Malum's cave. Ackar thanked Malum for his efforts, and rode back to Vulcanus with Gelu. After arriving in Vulcanus, Ackar and Gelu were urged by Kiina to leave. Ackar refused, and Kiina eventually agreed to help. The Glatorian, aided by the villagers, began constructing traps to prepare for the Bone Hunters coming. Their traps succeeded in delaying the Bone Hunters, who eventually retreated from their attack. Raanu thanked the Glatorian defenders for their help, but insisted that they return to their villages. Ackar remained in Vulcanus, keeping watch over the village. The Bone Hunters later struck Vulcanus in the night, catching the village unawares. Ackar managed to dislodge Fero from his mount, and engaged the Bone Hunter in combat. Though Fero gained the upper hand, the other Glatorian returned to the village, and forced the Bone Hunters to retreat. Arrival of Mata Nui Ackar later engaged in a practice match with Kiina, and eventually beat the Water Tribe fighter. Raanu reminded him of his upcoming match with Strakk, and advised him to be on top of his game. Kiina insulted the Fire Tribe leader, reminding him of the raid a few days prior, forcing Ackar to step in and end the altercation. The Kanohi Ignika, falling from the sky away from the village, began emitting a bright light, causing the two Glatorian to speculate on its nature, believing it to be a shooting star. Ackar fought Strakk in the arena of Vulcanus, to claim resources for his village. After defeating the Ice Tribe warrior, Ackar claimed his shield as a prize, but was attacked from behind by Strakk. Mata Nui jumped into the arena and intervened, saving Ackar's life. After the match Ackar invited Mata Nui into his home. Ackar spoke to Mata Nui about the life of a Glatorian, and why he continues to fight, despite the lack of faith the Agori have in him. Kiina revealed herself after Mata Nui mentioned that he came from another world. Though Ackar was unhappy with her skulking, he informed Mata Nui that she was trustworthy. The Water Glatorian offered to take them to a Lab she had found, one she believed could help Mata Nui with his quest. Soon after, he traveled on a Thornatus with Mata Nui and Kiina towards the village of Tajun through Sandray Canyon. On the way, they discussed how the Bone Hunters and Skrall knew their every move. When Mata Nui suggested that a traitor was behind this, he readily agreed. After evading a Skopio attack, the group was followed by a pack of Bone Hunters. The Thornatus was crashed while trying to make it past the Skopio, and Ackar went to confront the Bone Hunters with Kiina. After knocking a Bone Hunter off of his Rock Steed, Ackar used the creature as his own mount, and went to assist Kiina. Mata Nui succeeded in defeating several of the Bone Hunters, and Ackar and Kiina attempted to drive the Thornatus out of the canyon, managing to outrun a rockslide Mata Nui set off to trap their adversaries. The group made it to Tajun, where they discovered the wounded Gresh, who informed them of the attack that had occurred there. Kiina led them into a secret lab of the Great Beings that she had discovered, where they encountered Berix, who healed the wounded Gresh. The group escaped the village, and the Glatorian implored Mata Nui to fix their weapons. Mata Nui touched their tools to his Ignika, enhancing them. Ackar expressed gratitude for the new weapon, thanking his new friend. Ackar asked Mata Nui to delay his personal quest, and to help the Glatorian with their dilemma. Mata Nui agreed to help his friend, and Ackar began training the rookie fighter in techniques and strategies in return. During their first training session, Ackar attempted to teach Mata Nui to learn how to predict the moves of an opponent. He pointed out a large bird, and asked Mata Nui to tell him which direction the bird would fly. When Mata Nui was unable to do so, Ackar pointed out that the bird would flutter its wing in the direction it turns. Mata Nui could not spot the behavior, and Ackar decided more drastic measures were necessary. He lead Mata Nui to a Rock Steed, and engaged in a fight with the creature in order prove his dominance. While fighting, Ackar was struck by the Rock Steed, and pretended to be gravely injured by the blow. Mata Nui eventually drove the Steed away through Ackar's technique, and Ackar got up, applauding Mata Nui on applying the lessons he had learned. The two returned to the others, and continued their trip to Tesara. Before they reached the Jungle village, Kiina insisted on demonstrating her newfound powers, and began blasting rocks. Ackar countered her moves with his Fire powers, forcing a stalemate that was eventually ended by Gresh and his Air abilities. After scolding the Glatorian for being careless about their new powers, Ackar attempted to strike at Mata Nui, in an effort to teach him to be on guard. Ackar and the others arrived in Tesara during a match between Tarix and Vastus. Interrupting the fight, Ackar pleaded for the others to set aside the arena match system, and unite against the allied forces of Bone Hunters and Skrall. When he was met with jeers and abuse, he demonstrated his Fire powers so as to convince the others and had Mata Nui upgrade Tarix's Water Blades to prove his trustworthiness. Later in the evening, while practicing his Fire techniques in front of the other Glatorian and coaching them in fighting techniques, Ackar was informed that Berix and Kiina had been kidnapped. Mata Nui insisted on going to rescue them alone, instead of with the others, who were needed in the village. Ackar respected his wish, and provided him with the route to Roxtus. He then began supervising the Agori efforts to merge the village structures. A group of Glatorian and Agori, led by Ackar, went to Roxtus in order to claim the Rock Tribe's city structure piece. They encountered the army of Bone Hunters and Skrall, fleeing from a massive creature composed of Scarabax beetles. With their combined powers, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh and Mata Nui were able to overcome the assault, and defeat the army. Agori began linking all of the village pieces, creating a Mega-Village. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix visited Mata Nui on a cliff top, where Mata Nui named Ackar as the leader of the city's defense forces. Observing the united villages, the five noticed that it formed a giant figure. Not long afterwards, Ackar discovered a Thornatus trapped under a pile of boulders in the Sandray Canyon, and it was released by Kiina and Vastus using their elemental powers. Ackar and the others accompanied Mata Nui on his attempt to visit the Valley of the Maze, but encountered a group of Skrall along the way. Berix was injured during a fight, and Mata Nui insisted that he complete the journey alone. Ackar went back with his team, and soon found himself confronted by Sahmad. Kiina and Ackar used their new elemental powers to defeat the slaver, and warned him about his actions. They then returned to the village. Weeks later, Kiina expressed her worry about Mata Nui, and determined to go look for him. Ackar, not wanting her to go alone and also concerned about Mata Nui's safety, agreed to journey with her and told her to recruit Gresh. It was not long before Mata Nui returned from his journey, carrying a metal box, which he intended to use to power the Prototype Robot that comprised the Mega-Village. Raanu refused his request to do so, though Ackar and the others supported their friend in his efforts. Later that night, Mata Nui revealed to Gresh and Ackar that Teridax was coming to Bara Magna in his old body, and could destroy the planet. Despite the destructive potential Mata Nui had once had, Ackar offered his support to him, not wanting to let his friend down. Gresh expressed his disapproval to Mata Nui for lying to them, and Ackar rebuked the younger Glatorian, though Mata Nui allowed him to keep speaking. Battle of Bara Magna Raanu eventually allowed Mata Nui to use the prototype robot, and Mata Nui powered it up. Ackar used his fire powers to attract his friend's attention, and Mata Nui warned everyone to take shelter. Ackar decided to take them all into nearby caves. Even as Mata Nui began to reunite Spherus Magna, Teridax landed on Bara Magna to confront him. As they fought, Ackar realized that Mata Nui needed assistance, and suggested distracting Teridax. Gresh came up with a plan, and the Glatorian charged at Teridax. Ackar and his allies soon found themselves confronted by an army of Rahkshi and Skakdi. The Rahkshi were soon incinerated by the Golden Armor used by Toa Mata Tahu, and Teridax was defeated. After Spherus Magna was reformed and revived to become a paradisaical world, the Prototype Robot began to collapse. Kiina saw the robot collapsing, and she and Ackar rushed to the sight on their Sand Stalkers, but the robot was already falling apart, and they thought Mata Nui to be dead. However, from the wreckage emerged the Ignika and Kiina grabbed it until Mata Nui revealed that he was inhabiting the mask. Ackar asked his friend to remain with them, and help them in rebuilding. Not wanting to interfere with their new life, Mata Nui instead decided to remain dormant within the mask. Spherus Magna Later, Ackar began working with Tahu and Kiina to overcome the boundaries between the two societies, which were having trouble integrating. Abilities and Traits Though a powerful warrior, the death and suffering that Ackar has seen weighs heavily on him. Ackar recently developed a confidence problem, and his fighting skills suffered as a result. He attributed it to old age, and believed that his village had lost their faith in him. Despite this, he was willing to fight to protect them, and put his all into arena combat. However, his friendship with Mata Nui rekindled his fighting spirit, and he has regained his old strength. With the assistance of Mata Nui, Ackar was granted the Elemental Power of Fire. He has been known to accidentally start small fires as a result of this new ability. Tools Ackar carries a Flame Sword and a Thornax Launcher. He is also known to use a shield in the arena at times. His home is decorated with hundreds of weapons and shields, the spoils of his various victories. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Ackar was voiced by Jim Cummings in The Legend Reborn. *In an illusion Sahmad was placed in, Ackar tried to stop Sahmad from knocking over display stands and kiosks trying to locate a fellow Iron Tribe member, but was too old to do so. Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' *''The Exile's Tale'' *''The Crossing'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Metus' Revenge'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' (In a Vision) *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' *''Glatorian Legends Promo Animation'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' See Also *Gallery:Cealians Category:Spherus Magna Category:Bara Magna Category:Cealians Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe